Shaking the Stars
by Thewodros
Summary: Harry find's an alien device and unleashes a power never seen or heard before. Slytherin! Powerful! Godlike! Harry


Harry find's an alien device and unleashes a power never seen or heard before in another universe. Slytherin! Powerful! Godlike! Harry

**DISCLAIMER:** If you recognize anything in this story, then I don't own it.

"Are you ready?" - regular speech.

_'just start it already.'_ - thoughts.

"_Ok, here we go."_ – snake language

**Shaking the Stars**

Chapter one

September 1st, 1993

A train full of students was on its way to a school which was in northern Scotland. In one of its compartments were a raven haired boy and his snake companion, while harry was reading a book the three feet long black mamba was sleeping on the other sit. He was completely focused on the book as he rubbed his nose below his glasses. He had locked the compartment door covered its glass so no one could disturb the comfortable silence and the book in his hands was banned in Britain. It was also because of no student was allowed to bring a snake to the school.

After the happenings of last school year he had been searching for a book of this kind and was able to find it in Knockturn Alley. It was titled 'The Mind Arts' and was a book on all curses, spells, tricks and disciplines that involved the mind. He has been reading the book and practicing its contents since the mid summer and he loved it. What interested him most was Occulumency, the art of defending the mind, which would possibly enable him to understand what happened to him when he touched Tom Riddle's book in the secret chamber.

He took a slow deep breath as he finished a chapter and put the book inside his bottom less bag. Sitting more comfortably and closing his eyes he began his meditation exercise and focused on entering his own mind. According to the book the best way to achieve the skill of Occulumency is by meditating to find once mindscape then by organizing the memories and finally by putting mental defenses around them. It also mentioned a master Occulumen has a great memory recall as a derivative. The other byproduct is if one meditates deep enough they might even touch their magic core and it could make them more in tune with their magic. It just advised beginners should be more tolerant.

Harry wasn't sure how much time has passed since he closed his eyes; it may have been an hour or more, but he soon found himself within his mindscape. As the book said, his mind was misty in all direction and he couldn't see further than few feet. Grinning at his accomplishment, he willed the fog like thing to clear away from the space around him. The fog began receding away from him as it was being pushed by wind. As the last bit of the fog cleared away and all that remained were thousands of blue colored liquid balls like things floating around in an endless white void.

He began imagining in great detail about a big safe which was made out of the strongest metal he knew and can only be opened by his palm touch. His imagination was based on a safe he saw in a muggle safe shop in London that the summer. The book recommended for readers to use the safest less complicated object like trunks to protect their memories and creativity on the objects defense was advised so master legilimens wouldn't open it. After few moments he willed it to appear right next to him thus it did. A 20 feet tall safe materialize next to him and he began examining it thoroughly and nodded with satisfaction.

The next step to be done was arranging the ideas and thoughts and memories according to chronology and importance, therefore he began calling and examining the floating memories. While the memories of his life in his muggle relatives' house were put deep inside the safe, the most important ones were put nearer to the safe's door. He was about to finish organizing his memories when something yank him out of his mind and he found himself on the floor of the train compartment.

"Ahhh…," he moan and just shut his eyes; his head was pounding hard. After few moments of massaging his head, he felt the pain ebb away and he then opened his eyes. Everything was blurry at first and it took him a few seconds to adjust to his surroundings.

"_Are you alright Harry? And what is going on? Are we there yet?"_ asked Merlin looking down from its sit.

"_I'm OK."_ Harry said wincing as he tried to get up.

He looked out of the compartment window then at his watch and said, _"No we're not. Somehow the driver wanted to jump on the breaks."_

"_Is it me or is it getting colder here?"_ asked Merlin.

"_Yeah, it is."_ Harry agreed with his snake and began looking around wondering what was going on and he saw a shadow of someone or something passing above the train.

"_And something is moving outside the train." _

Then they heard a door opening on the hallway so Harry took out his wand. The coldness was becoming unbearable until the air he breathes out became visible. He would do anything to protect himself and his snake and was ready to toss every curse and spell he knew if they were able come into his compartment. Somehow he quickly remembered reading about beings called Dementors which could remove any warmth from a place by just being around.

It was at that time the being came behind the door and started trying to slide it open. Despite being pulled, yanked or rammed the charmed door wouldn't budge thus harry let out the breath he was holding. Suddenly there was a white light from the right of the hallway and the dementor dash away from it. It was at that moment Harry decided to learn the spell to bounce these things away.

The coldness was still around, so he applied a warming charm on Merlin and himself before taking his sit. The rest of the ride to Hogsmeade went without a hitch and they arrived as sun was setting.

(~v~)

That night after the sorting was over Dumbledore warned everyone to stay away from the dementors and they were there by the ministry's order to protect the school.

'_Yeah, unleashing monsters to protect a school full of children. Where is the logic in that? Go fool the sheep, Idiots! Trying to save their own ass by removing the problem the 'easy way' at others risks. What kind of government is this? They are lucky no one was hurt on the train.'_

"Something wrong Potter?" drawled Draco Malfoy few sit down on the other row.

"Nothing that concerns you, Malfoy," replied Harry shutting down any more retort from the blond boy.

'_Still trying to be the most interesting one around? When will he grow up and see the world doesn't spin around his father?'_

(~v~)

After dinner Harry went straight to the Slytherin third year boys' dorm then to the bed with his trunk. Shutting the bed curtains and charming them to make sure they stayed closed before he opened his robs to let Merlin uncoil down to the bed.

"_Ok, you can to sleep I'll meditate for a while."_

"_Sure."_

Harry went back to meditating to finish setting up the defense for his mind. This time round he knew more what to do to concentrate so it didn't took him much time to find himself in his mindscape.

He looked around and something was different. There were two spheres floating some distance away from his safe, one around fifty feet in diameter while the other was around ten feet. The smaller one was radiant bright yellow while the other was brownish red and they were connected by a thin yellow ray.

'_What is going on here?'_ he thought. _'May be something happened when I was jolted out of here suddenly. Anyway I'll deal with it later, first things first.'_

He went on finishing arranging his memories and putting them inside the safe. When that was done he closed the safe's door and let his palm linger on it for few seconds to activate its defense. There was a yellow flash of magic all around the safe and the seam making the shape of its door disappeared and the door became white like a screen so only he can see old memories, ideas and thoughts or put in new memories without opening it. To anyone else it would look just a large metal box.

Sparing several minutes to examine his 'mind', Harry followed the instructions in the book and made sure his mindscape was operating properly. He gazed at approvingly at the safe for a moment before his attention changed to the spheres.

He approached them and began examining them carefully. The radiant yellow sphere seemed like some kind of power source and the other one felt something out of place.

'_A power source?'_

He breathed in non existing air with his mouth when he got the idea. It was his _magic core _and he found it.

"Yeah!" he barked pumping his fists up.

When his excitement lessens a bit, he reached out and touched it and with a sudden pull his mental body was plunged into the sphere and was enveloped with yellow magical power. The first thing he felt was pure unstoppable power; raw magic at its strongest completely surrounded and encased him. It was an exhilarating experience he had never had. There is so much power here that harry didn't know what to do with, he felt invincible, powerful with this power he could do anything he set his mind to…and then he felt a little bit of his magic being pulled away from him. Something was draining his power and using it for who knows what.

'_What the hell? How is this happening, if I'm not using it?'_

He tracked it to its source and was unsurprised as he was led to the brownish red sphere.

'_What is this thing anyways? Why would it be here, inside my mind?'_ He wondered, examining it closely.

Up closer the brownish red sphere was to some extent translucent and inside he was able to see thousands of memories floating perfectly arranged and in the center there was a black blob thing. The black blob thing was radiating a malicious aura as continually sucking on his magic.

'_It has its own mind. It could be something feeding of my magic and sustaining itself. Anyway I can't let it continue that way.'_

Clearing his thoughts, Harry focused on the way to stop the drainage of his magic; to destroy the foreign presence. He touched bright yellow sphere to enter his magical core again and gathered as much power as possible before pulling on the magic being drained by the foreign thing. For a single instant he saw the brownish red sphere loose integrity, the flow of his magic into it stopped, and then he was filled with complete and utter pain.

The pain was all encompassing, threatening to drown out all his thoughts and destroy him. It was only through his fast thinking he was able to used magic to suppress the pain. He knew if he pulled his magic enough and broke the link the thing could be removed so he gritted his teeth, empowered by his pain and rage, and pulled on his magic, the thin yellow ray connecting the spheres, harder with all his might. Within a second the flow of magic reversed and the thing's magic was being pulled into him. He felt it fighting back, trying to fill him with more pain and crush him, but as its own magic was being removed there was nothing that could keep it alive. The last of its magic left it and…

"!"

Harry grinned in triumph as a high pitched, pain-filled, inhuman screech echoed through his mind as the brownish red sphere vanished and the entirety of the black blob thing inside it was obliterated leaving thousands of floating memories behind.

He huffed, trying to catch his breath. He didn't really need to breath in here but this was the only way his mind knew to represent the strain he'd just suffered.

With the black blob thing gone his power seemed to grow to some extent, the parts of it that had been drained by, or were spent fighting the thing, was being replenish to his core.

With a deep breath, Harry turned his attention to the memories floating nearby. He went out of his core and by concentrating he willed for another safe to appear next to him thus it materialize. Without examining them, he put all the new memories inside the safe before they become disordered.

He took one of the last ones began watching it. It was Voldemort's memory as he and his death eaters with masks gathering around a big round table to plan an attack on several muggle villages.

'_What the hell?'_

Harry took another one and then another then another. He watched all Voldemort's memories from Pettigrew's defection tothe attack on him and his family. All the magics the dark lord known or practiced was all there.

He wondered. _'Something must have happened when he was zapped by his own killing curse.'_

A prophesy, it was all because of a damn prophesy from a fraud divination teacher that Voldemort tried to kill him, a one year old toddler.

'_What a pathetic man! If he was to die like a dark lord, he should have waited for to grow up and fought me fair. I will show him how to die when I meet him next.' _

He threw the safe's door shut and walked away from it. For the first defense against an intruder, Harry willed his magic to put a magical dome around the safes and instantaneously they were enveloped blue shimmering energy domes.

To exit his mindscape, he focused on reconnecting with his physical body's senses. The feeling of his body sitting on his bed returned to him after a moment and he opened his eyes.

He checked the time as he came out of his meditation; it was few minutes past ten, so he only got few hours to sleep. To his discomfort, his body was drenched in sweat like he had been running a marathon. Conjuring a hand kerchief he wiped off the sweat on his face and forehead. A stinging pain alerted him to the condition on his forehead. The lightning bolt scar above his right eye; it was like he had a new cut, has opened during the night bleed slightly. He wiped the remaining blood then applied a healing spell on his head before getting out of the bed to take a quick shower.

(~v~) (~v~) (~v~)

First chapter end's here

Thanks to Lord-Drakos for allowing me use some part of a chapter on his fanfiction - Harry Potter: Rise of an Empire.


End file.
